The Accident
by TCKing12
Summary: After Abigail accidentally kills Phil, she and Elsa hide his body. Warning: Contains Dark!Elsa content. Rugrats and Frozen AU.
1. The Gun

**Chapter 1: The Gun**

_"Location: Modesto, California, February 13th 2043"_

"You got a fever Uncle Chuckie! You need to go home and get some rest before you get any worse. I'll stay here and lock the place up for the night." Abigail said.

"I'm not leaving you here all alone at night." Chuckie replied.

"I'm eighteen now Uncle Chuckie. I don't need to be walked everywhere I go like some little kid." Abigail said.

"Sorry Abigail, but I am not leaving you here to lock up The Java Lava by yourself, no matter how old you get. What kind of an uncle would I be if I did something like that?" Chuckie asked rhetorically. A knock on the door suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys, guess what I found at the dump!" Phil called out.

An idea quickly formed in Abigail's mind.

"You know, Mr. Deville could sit with me while you head home." Abigail suggested.

"I... I don't know." Chuckie replied uncertainly.

"I won't be alone, and you'll get home early. So, it's a win-win situation." Abigail said.

"Are you guys going to let me in or not?" Phil called out from outside.

"I'll be there in a second Phil!" Chuckie called back. He briefly paused to give Abigail a look that said that Phil wouldn't be staying and then he turned to unlock the door. The minute the door was open, he was ubruptly shoved out by Abigail as she quickly pulled in Phil just before closing and relocking the door.

"Abigail! What do you think are you doing!" Chuckie protested.

"I'm sending you home." Abigail replied, eliciting an annoyed grunt from Chuckie.

"We're going to have a long talk about this later Abigail." Chuckie said. He threw his arms down and he stormed off in a huff.

"Have a safe trip Uncle Chuckie." Abigail said with a wave as he disappeared from sight. The sound of his car starting was heard a moment later.

"Why did you get rid of him for?" Phil asked.

"He was coming down with something and I wanted him to go to his house and get some rest." Abigail said.

"And why did you pull me in? Phil asked.

"So he wouldn't worry about me being alone here at night." Abigail said. She then asked "What was it you wanted to show me a minute ago?".

"Oh right, almost forgot." Phil said as he took off his backpack and opened it.

"Check it out." Phil said as he produced a dark colored handgun from inside.

"What is that?" Abigail asked as she pointed at the gun.

"I'm not sure." Phil said.

"So, put it away before you hurt someone Mr. Deville. Namely me!" Abigail said.

"Relax Abby. I checked the clip and it's not even loaded." Phil said.

"So? That means it was probably ditched after being used for something illegal." Abigail said.

"Oh come on Abigail. It's not like..." Phil said.

"Give me the gun." Abigail interrupted as she extended her hand to receive it.

"But I..." Phil said.

"Give-me-the-gun." Abigail demanded more sternly.

"But..." Phil said.

"Gimme the gun!" Abigail snapped as she grabbed for the gun. Phil instinctively resisted and they struggled over it. Then the two of them learned a costly lesson: An empty gun clip doesn't always make a gun empty.

Shortly after the shot went off, Phil raised his hand slightly and he found it covered in blood. He then looked at Abigail with a devastated expression as the realization of what had just happened sunk in.

Then he fell to the floor, completely limp.


	2. The Trip

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

Abigail stood dazed and wide eyed for a time.

She couldn't speak and she couldn't bring herself to look directly at Phil's motionless form. She simply stood there and soaked in the harshness of the tragedy that had occurred.

Her mother and father's friend, whom she had known since infancy, was laying dead at her feet. Ironically, as a direct result of her efforts to shield him and herself from harm. The idea of it was simply too much for her.

Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes and her expression changed from stunned to pained. She sank to her knees in tears and the weather outside seemed to reflect her mood as a slight drizzle quickly turned to pouring rain.

How had things managed to go so wrong? All she had wanted to do was to send her uncle home to get some rest and never had she imagined that things would end like this.

What was she going to tell his family? What was she going to tell her family? Would she be imprisoned? Her thoughts soon grew so steeped in grief and worries that she failed to notice the sound of ice forming on the lock at the entrance to the shop. Only when the door was closed did she notice that another presence was in the room with her. She turned and met with the stern glare of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. A flash of lightning accented the woman's face.

_"Now it's over for sure." _Abigail thought as she waited under Elsa's glare.

She felt like a bug that was about to be squished under someone's heel. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was coming. Then strangely, nothing happened. No yelling, no talking, nothing. Abigail slowly opened her eyes, keeping her focus close to the floor because she was still too afraid to look directly at Elsa's face.

"You really did it this time Abigail." Elsa said, dryly.

"I... It was an accident..." Abigail said through tears. She then stammered "He had a gun that he found at the dump and I told him to get rid of it but he wouldn't and I...he...I...".

Elsa silenced Abigail's attempts to explain herself with a simple sweeping gesture and sighed.

"You really do love to make my life more complicated, don't you?" Elsa asked rhetorically. Abigail attempted to speak, but she couldn't find her voice. Her mind was a complete blank it seemed. Elsa walked past her and she stood with one hand placed passively on the counter and the other hand against her hip.

"Does this place serve anything alcoholic?" Elsa asked in a lackluster tone, not bothering to look back at Abigail.

"No..." Abigail replied timidly.

"Well, get me a drink anyway!" Elsa snapped at her.

Abigail immediately got to work preparing the first thing that came to her mind at a frantic pace. She wasn't even sure why she was doing this.

Elsa took a seat at one of the bar stools while Abigail worked, passively drumming her fingers against the counter while resting her chin against the other hand. Abigail handed her the drink the second it was ready, complete with straw. Elsa briefly eyed the drink, then quickly sipped it as Abigail continued to stand there shaking. She took her time finishing it.

"Wha... What now?" Abigail asked in a shaky voice.

"I'll need some large garbage bags, my blue gloves, lot's of paper towels, the strongest cleaner you got, a bucket, and some rope if you got it. That, or something that can be used as a rope." Elsa said.

"What are you going to do?" Abigail asked nervously. Elsa simply glared at her and that was enough to make Abigail move. She quickly fetched the items that Elsa had requested.

"What now?" Abigail asked as she returned.

Elsa took out her blue gloves from a pocket in her dress and put them on and she said "Go into the back and cover your ears. I'll come get you when I need you.". Abigail did as instructed. She would've likely done anything that Elsa had said at that point because she was the only calm voice in Abigail's sea of panic.

As the moments passed, Abigail couldn't help overhearing some of what was going on. Elsa was cleaning up the blood and placing Phil's body inside several industrial sized garbage bags, creating a makeshift body bag. The sound was grating on Abigail's nerves, despite her best attempts to block it out. After many agonizingly long minutes, Elsa finally came for her.

"Okay Princess, time for a little road trip." Elsa said.

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked.

"The only place a body might go unnoticed for the next few months or so." Elsa said. Abigail remained still, huddled in the corner. She didn't want any part in what was about to happen next.

"Come on Abigail, don't start getting all on me. You knew what I was doing out there and you've gone along with it so far." Elsa said. She then snapped "Now, it's time for you to start pulling your weight!". Abigail whimpered and she drew back reflexively.

"Come on!" Elsa said roughly, grabbing Abigail by the back of her collar and dragging her along like a naughty child getting scolded. With repeated prodding's, Abigail aided in carrying Phil's body out to her car and placing it in the trunk. Elsa instructed her to get in the passenger side and stay out of sight until they reached their destination. She did as she was told, huddling into a corner on the car floor and hugging her knees with a vacant look as she rocked back and forth. She was barely lucid through the entire ride because her mind had all but snapped after handling Phil's body.

"We're here." Elsa announced in a hushed tone upon their arrival at the dump. Abigail remained unresponsive.

"Come on Abigail, wake up!" Elsa hissed, smacking her fist against her headrest to get her attention. Abigail's wide eyed gaze shifted in her direction, showing minimal signs of recognition. It would have to do.

"Help me with the body." Elsa instructed. Abigail remained motionless. Elsa sighed and got out of the car and she opened Abigail's door, pulling her to her feet.

"HELP ME WITH THE BODY!" Elsa hissed, this time getting through. Abigail moved to one side of the trunk and waited without much change of expression. Elsa opened up the trunk and they lifted out the body, carrying it into the landfill. They buried it as deeply as possible among the many mounds of debris. Abigail remained silent through the process, with the exception of her ragged sobs and sniffles. Elsa had been forced to silence her several times before they were finally done.

"We'll have to burn these along with the clothes we're wearing once this is over." Elsa said as she removed her gloves on their way back to the car. She noticed Abigail nagging behind and turned to face her.

"Problem?" Elsa asked with an edge to her voice.

"I..we... we just... how can we...I..." Abigail stammered through tear stained features.

"It is too late to be having second thoughts about this now Abigail!" Elsa hissed sternly, getting in Abigail's face. She then said "We did it! It's done! And now we're going home!". She then added sharply "And you, are keeping your mouth SHUT!". She then pointed to the car and she ordered "Now, get in the car!". Abigail continued to stand there as if rooted on spot.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Elsa screamed as she once again drug Abigail along, tossing her into the back seat of the car and slamming the door behind her. She climbed into the car as well and started the engine, inwardly grimacing at the night's events before taking off. An angry scowl concealed her doubts and fears regarding her actions that night.

There would soon be many questions regarding Phil's sudden death, but only two would know what truly became of him. And neither of them would ever be the same again.


End file.
